Passage de flambeau
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Ces derniers temps, Lucy trouvait que Plue était triste. Mais qui sait, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Pourtant, elle savait que le malaise de Plue était bien plus profond. Comme s'il regrettait une période révolue. [Label SPPS ?] [Projet "Lumière féerique"]


Hellow =)

Je vous propose encore un OS portant sur Fairy Tail et notamment sur Plue, quasi inexistant des fanfics (alors qu'il est si chouuuuuu ~). Je pense que cette fic peut être labellisée SPPS (mettons Plue en lumière ! o/) mais vu qu'il y a aussi Lucy... Bref, je suis pas sûre ^^' C'est d'ailleurs parce que l'histoire est centrée sur Plue que je n'ai pas mis cette fic en cross-over.

Cet OS s'inscrit également dans un projet nommé _**Lumière féerique**_, qui a pour but de faire découvrir l'univers de _Rave Master_ par le biais de _Fairy Tail_ (avec Resha Tsubaki, nous avons crée une communauté qui réunit ces histoires, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil).

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître _Rave Master_ pour lire cet OS ! Car le but, c'est de vous contaminer à _Rave Master_ mwahahaha *sbaf*  
Néanmoins, pour ceux qui connaissent, je précise que l'allusion à ce manga est basé sur une supposition.

Bonne lecture !

Musique d'inspiration : _The Price of Freedom - Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core_

Crédits : Fairy Tail et Rave Master appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans l'ondine, faisant briller l'océan tel une mer d'étoiles. Ces faibles éclats dessinaient à la perfection les traits des faibles remous qui s'écrasaient contre la roche. Les ballottements des vagues étaient une apaisante musique de la nature, reflet de la félicité de ce crépuscule. L'astre solaire semblait peu à peu englouti par l'horizon, déposant ses derniers rayons de chaleur et colorant le ciel d'une teinte rosée. L'or rose se déversait sur la terre en une lueur dorée des plus majestueuses et agréables. Il dégageait de ce spectacle une infinie douceur qui pouvait panser les blessures les plus profondes de part cette simple vue. Le monde ne pouvait être en plus parfaite harmonie face à ce mariage des couleurs chaudes à la brillance de l'azur.

Assis telle une statue en haut d'une colline, la petite créature contemplait ce spectacle enchanteur. Seuls ses tremblements et ses petits couinements plaintifs trahissaient qu'il était un être vivant. Selon les spécialistes, il serait un chien. En réalité, il tenait plus d'un bonhomme de neige, avec sa bouille blanche et son nez en trompette doré. Son visage innocent et d'habitude montrant une joie naïve semblait assombri, son large sourire s'effaçant quelque peu. Pour celui qui saurait regarder avec précision, l'on pouvait également apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses larges prunelles onyx.

En le voyant aussi abattu – car elle savait au plus profond de son cœur que c'était bel et bien le cas – Lucy abaissa les yeux, attristée. Voir un de ses esprits dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. Le lien qui l'unissait à ses esprits célestes était bien trop puissant pour être sous-estimé. Elle partageait tout avec ces êtres mystiques : ses joies, ses peines, ses combats, sa vie. Ceux qui pensaient que les esprits n'étaient que des objets la mettaient dans une colère sourde. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce lien de confiance et de dévotion qui la liait à eux. Ils ne pouvaient connaître cet amour indéfinissable qu'elle portait à ces créatures qui avaient décidé de lui faire confiance, à elle et en sa force. Car plus que des compagnons d'armes, ils étaient devenus ses amis. Et Plue n'échappait pas à la règle et ce, même s'il était un esprit mineur. Au contraire, elle s'était attachée à cette petite chose qui lui tenait compagnie lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule entre deux missions, Natsu étant obligé de coopérer avec Grey à la demande de celui qui avait installé une quête.

Cependant, Plue ne semblait pas être heureux ces derniers temps. Pour le commun des mortels, l'esprit céleste n'avait pas changé. Ses prunelles onyx étaient à l'origine inexpressives en soi, ses tremblements étaient naturels. Pourtant, Lucy sentait que Plue était nostalgique et triste. Elle ne pouvait l'affirmer ni le prouver mais elle sentait au plus profond de sa chair que sa mélancolie était bien présente. Ses couinements expressifs paraissaient à ses tympans moins enjoués, son sourire était teinté d'une tristesse lointaine.

Elle avait partagé ses craintes avec ses amis, lesquels ne remarquaient pas les changements significatifs de son esprit domestique. Bien que sceptiques, ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de la rassurer, lui affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une déprime passagère. Lucy aurait voulu s'en persuader mais cette raison lui semblait fausse à ses oreilles. Une intuition lui soufflait dans son esprit que la cause de ce chagrin était bien plus profonde. Trop profonde pour qu'elle puisse lui remonter aisément le moral. La jeune constellationniste ignorait d'où lui provenait cette certitude. Le lien avec Plue était peut-être plus fort que prévu. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le fixait longuement, elle parvenait à ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Une vague de mélancolie la submergeait à ce moment, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose... Une époque révolue ?

Elle chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, songeant en premier lieu à redonner le sourire à son ami. Dans ce but, Lucy avait décidé de l'emmener faire un tour dans les hauteurs de Magnolia, près des montagnes pour qu'il puisse se changer les idées et de ne pas se noyer dans son chagrin. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la ville, s'enfonçant dans les bois avant de se diriger vers l'autre versant d'une montagne. Ils étaient ainsi parvenus à cette colline surplombant l'océan, offrant cette vue resplendissante. Pourtant, la mélancolie que Lucy avait su réussir à chasser pendant quelques heures de la petite créature était revenue, plus ancrée que jamais. Cette image devait sans doute faire écho à sa mémoire pour qu'il soit aussi peiné.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle frissonna lorsque une brise glaciale effleura ses épaules nues. La fraîcheur de la soirée commençait doucement à s'abattre sur les hauteurs de la ville, rendant inapproprié le bustier vert et le short crème qu'elle portait. Comprenant qu'ils allaient grelotter de froid s'ils restaient en ce lieu et ne voulant pas le tourmenter davantage, Lucy le tira de sa rêverie en murmurant :

« Allez viens Plue. On rentre à la maison. »

Le chien se retourna et la regarda longuement, comme sorti de sa léthargie. Il finit cependant par la rejoindre, lui adressa moult couinements.

Les deux compères s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt de sapins, Lucy ralentissant ses foulées pour rester à la hauteur de son compagnon. Elle leva le regard, s'émerveillant devant le paysage qui l'entourait. Des rayons rosés et orangés s'infiltraient dans les branches, procurant une aura magique à la forêt. Une odeur de sève sucrée se distillait dans l'air frais, l'herbe était tendre à ses pieds. La faible brise secouait légèrement ses cheveux dorés attachés en couettes, lui arrachant toutefois quelques frissons. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient, invisibles mais qui étaient si constants que cela n'agaça nullement Lucy, habituée à ce son de vie.

Pourtant, ce chant de fond s'arrêta brusquement, donnant une désagréable sensation de vide. Un silence de plomb s'installa, sournois et stressant. Inquiète de ne plus rien entendre, son cœur s'accéléra d'appréhension.

Une forêt sans bruit était tout sauf commune. Une seule explication était plausible à cela : quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – s'approchait.

Elle se tendit, nerveuse, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses mains devenues moites agrippèrent ses clefs, comme pour les protéger d'un quelconque ennemi. Ses sens se décuplèrent à son insu, traquant le moindre signe d'un adversaire en approche.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle fut prise au dépourvu par le comportement de Plue. Ignorant les soucis de sa maîtresse, il s'était arrêté, comme figé par la stupeur. Comme si quelque chose le frappait en plein cœur. Un mélange de joie, de tristesse et d'espoir. Une folle espérance, si folle qu'il n'osait y croire. Pouvait-il seulement croire qu'ils étaient là, prêts de lui ? Ces présences qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, réminiscences d'un passé lointain. Ces auras étaient marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, seul vestige du temps passé. Et cela, jamais il ne pourra l'oublier.

Happée par les sensations de son ami, Lucy posa ses yeux chocolats sur lui puis haussa un sourcil :

« Plue ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans une contemplation lointaine. Puis soudain, il s'élança en courant, son petit cœur affolé. Son excitation et sa joie croissaient à une telle vitesse que Lucy en fut ébranlée. Inquiète de le voir aussi nerveux, elle le suivit en courant, le hélant en vain :

« Attends ! »

Elle était si concentrée de ne pas le perdre de vue, tellement sa silhouette était petite, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt. Les sapins se resserraient autour d'elle, rendant la poursuite plus difficile. Les rayons du soleil finissaient par ne plus l'atteindre, obscurcissant quelque peu les environs. Elle écarta de ses mains frêles quelques épines qui la gênaient dans sa progression, tandis que son appréhension augmenta en voyant que Plue s'éloignait de plus en plus de son champ de vision. Qu'arrivait-il à Plue pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Lui qui était d'habitude si adorable, si paisible...

Soudain, Lucy déboucha sur une clairière, s'extirpant du dédale de sapins enchevêtrés. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, émerveillée par la beauté du paysage qui se dressait devant elle.

Protégée par les sapins, cette petite clairière au sol d'herbe tendre était illuminé par les rayons orangés du soleil couchant qui se reflétaient dans des cristaux éparpillés dans toute la clairière. Ces multiples cristaux ancrés dans le sol étaient de différentes formes : aussi petits que des cailloux, aussi grands que des hêtres. Scintillants, ils revêtaient une couleur dorée, leur lumière précieuse agrémentant l'endroit d'un charme enchanteur. Bouche bée devant tant de splendeur, Lucy pénétra doucement dans ce lieu hors du temps, regardant avec contemplation autour d'elle. Une aura mystique l'enveloppait, comme si elle était protégée des rouages du temps. L'hébétement laissa pourtant place à une surprise persistante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu vent de l'existence de cet endroit ? Comment ce lieu si magnifique pouvait être préservé de l'ignorance des Hommes ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, son regard dériva vers le centre de la clairière, où trônait une tombe en pierre agrémenté d'une croix. À ses pieds se trouvait Plue, contemplant le vestige mortuaire. Intriguée, Lucy s'avança avant de s'agenouiller à côté de son esprit, lequel fixait toujours avec tristesse la tombe. Son regard d'ordinaire inexpressif s'était voilé d'une nostalgie et d'une tristesse peu communes, comme si son espoir s'était envolé. Il se maudissait lui-même d'avoir cru qu'_ils_ pouvaient être là, à l'attendre. La désillusion qu'il éprouvait en cet instant était aussi douloureuse que s'il chutait du paradis vers l'enfer.

Mais pourtant, cette tombe l'attirait tel un aimant, comme si elle était la clé vers ses amis perdus. Son petit corps tremblait plus fort que jamais, à la limite de se briser en mille éclats. Peinée de le voir dans cet état, Lucy plissa des yeux en murmurant, la voix serrée par la compassion :

« Plue... »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur le crâne brûlant du chien, caressant avec douceur sa peau pour le réconforter. Son regard se déposa alors sur la tombe, où la croix était ciselée d'ornements particuliers. En effet, une sorte de sceau avait été gravé à la main, mélangeant une croix à quatre branches identiques et des épées enchevêtrées. Comme pour ajouter à son étonnement, elle lut sur l'autel ces quelques mots gravés, un peu effacés par l'usure et la mousse qui recouvrait la pierre.

**_En mémoire des guerriers de Rave._**

Lucy fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Cette appellation ne lui était pas inconnue. Des fragments de sa mémoire l'appelaient, lui faisant savoir avec certitude qu'elle connaissait ces mots. Les guerriers de Rave... Elle avait dû le lire dans un livre, elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle songea avec rapidité à tous les livres qu'elle avait lu pour tenter de retrouver l'origine de ces mots et en connaître la signification. Pourtant, elle avait beau farfouiller dans ses souvenirs, aucun ne lui vint en aide.

Alors qu'elle allait se décourager, une voix l'extirpa de ses pensées :

« Tu n'as pas froid, habillée dans cette tenue ?

– Non, ça va, le soleil n'est pas encore couché » répliqua-t-elle avec douceur avant de se raidir, sur la défensive, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de répondre à quelqu'un.

Normalement, il n'y avait que Plue et elle dans cette clairière. Alors à qui venait-elle de répondre ? Son cœur s'accéléra d'appréhension lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement, les mains moites posées sur ses clés. Pourtant, son esprit n'était pas préparé à voir un visage humain si proche du sien lorsqu'elle se retourna. Surprise par cette soudaine proximité, son cœur rata un battement. Elle recula instinctivement dans un faible cri de stupeur, se prenant la tombe contre son bassin, la faisant légèrement mal.

Son cri fit écho à l'adolescent qui recula aussitôt avant de mettre ses mains en avant, embarrassé :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

– Oui, excuse-le, il n'est juste pas doué avec les filles, faut pas lui en vouloir » intervint avec douceur une voix féminine.

– Comment ça, je ne suis pas doué avec les filles ?

– T'as quand même attendu qu'on soit presque morts pour me faire ta déclaration...

– J'avais voulu le faire avant, Elie, je te jure ! Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es pas déclaré avant moi ?

– Ce sont les garçons qui se déclarent Haru, pas les filles ! »

La surprise passée, Lucy ignora la petite dispute qui se déroulait entre les deux adolescents et fronça les sourcils en les dévisageant. Du même âge qu'elle, tous deux possédaient un visage dont elle pouvait instinctivement deviner la bonté.

Les yeux onyx trahissaient la gentillesse de cet adolescent aux cheveux argentés en bataille – la coiffure lui rappelant avec tendresse celle de Natsu. Quant à la jeune femme, elle lui trouva quelques airs de ressemblance avec elle-même dans sa gestuelle exagérée, ses courts cheveux caramels et son regard déterminé.

Celui qui s'appelait certainement Haru semblait porter une large épée sur son dos, la lanière étant serrée contre son buste. Sa veste noire et son jean cachaient sa silhouette, laquelle ne paraissait pas aussi musclée que son ami Dragon Slayer. À sa vue, Lucy se sentit aussitôt en confiance, sans qu'elle-même ne le sache pourquoi. Il émanait de ce jeune homme tant de douceur et de gentillesse que ses tentatives de justification paraissaient vaines face à la détermination de ce qui semblait être sa petite amie. Bien qu'elle faisait la moue, cela n'enlevait rien de son charme et de son caractère vigoureux. Elle plaignait déjà ce pauvre Haru. Voyant que la situation était tendue, elle tenta d'apaiser le conflit en toussotant :

« Euh ce n'est pas grave, hein. Je vais bien. »

Cela ne fit nul effet, les deux continuant de se disputer. Soupirant devant son intervention inutile et quelque peu agacée par cette invisibilité, Lucy était en train de se lever lorsque Plue se jeta aux pieds des nouveaux venus en des couinements de joie manifestes. L'esprit tremblait plus fort que jamais, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Surprise, Lucy voulut lui demander ce qui lui arrivait avant de ressentir une vague d'émotions la submerger. La joie explosait en elle, comme si son cœur se trouvait comblé. Un chamboulement la secoua de toutes parts, une explosion de sensations lui arracha un frisson à son échine dorsale. Une folle espérance qui se retrouvait ravivée comme jamais. La stupeur vint s'ajouter à cet espoir, plus vivace que jamais. Il n'osait pas y croire, il ne songeait même pas à espérer qu'ils étaient bien devant lui. Et pourtant, ses amis étaient sous ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il douter ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer Haru et son sourire sincère, Elie et son espièglerie à toute épreuve ? Et cette dispute qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, si semblable à toutes les centaines d'autres qu'il y avait eu entre les deux amoureux.

Pour Plue, le doute n'était plus permis. Le vide qui hantait son cœur depuis si longtemps se comblait enfin à leur simple vue. La solitude harassante quittait ses épaules, délivrée de tout fardeau. Il se sentait enfin libre, tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres après avoir supporté les méandres de l'enfer.

Happée par ces émotions, Lucy regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, bouleversée : Plue serrant avec force de ses petites pattes la jambe du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement avant de s'écrier, la voix tremblante de surprise et de joie :

« Plue !

– C'est bien toi ?! »

L'interpellé releva la tête vers eux avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête, comblé de joie. Les yeux du jeune couple s'illuminèrent, émus.

Des souvenirs se mélangèrent dans leurs mémoire, leur rappelant avec force des événements qui leur paraissaient si lointains et pourtant si proches. La présence omniprésente de ce petit être, ses facéties, sa bouille adorable... Ce quotidien qui avait crée des liens indestructibles d'amitié. Ce petit chien qui les suivait comme son ombre, fidèle compagnon n'ayant jamais manqué à son devoir. Tous ces souvenirs firent battre leurs cœurs de joie, partageant ce bonheur des retrouvailles.

Plue leur avait tellement manqué !

Sa gorge se noua par l'émotion, tandis que tous deux s'agenouillèrent pour éteindre leur ami. Haru ferma les yeux, devenus humides, tandis que la conscience du temps passé loin de lui l'envahissait. Un vide s'était constitué sans ce petit chien, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et il savait que Plue n'en souffrait pas moins. Leur séparation était encore si présente à son esprit malgré le temps passé qu'y songer ravivait la souffrance éprouvée à ce moment. Le liquide chaud du sang emplissait encore sa gorge, tandis qu'il se voyait encore perdre conscience face à un Plue qui tentait par tous les moyens de le ranimer. Pour le rassurer, il lui avait promis dans un souffle étranglé qu'il se réveillerait. Haru croyait que ses graves blessures pourraient être réparées, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'il continuerait à vivre en compagnie de ses amis et de Plue.

Pourtant, il n'en fut jamais le cas.

Ce simple souvenir était marqué à jamais, le hantant constamment. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la conscience qu'il avait abandonné Plue ce jour-là, lui comme tous les autres. Ils étaient morts en sauvant le monde de l'Endless. Leurs sacrifices valaient certes tous les trésors du monde. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à croire. Et pourtant, revoir le pauvre Plue penché sur lui, les yeux brillants de désespoir, amenait avec lui cette culpabilité qu'il traînait depuis son trépas. La mort ne lui avait malheureusement pas apporté la paix comme il l'aurait souhaité. Les remords l'assaillirent à sa vue, ainsi que le sentiment de manque. Conscient de la douleur de son ami, Haru resserra son étreinte en lui murmurant, la voix étranglée :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Les tremblements de Plue redoublèrent, trahissant son bonheur et sa tristesse. Peu importait en cet instant comment ils s'étaient quittés. Le simple fait de les revoir le galvanisait, lui donnant une force et une félicité inouïes.

Attendrie par ces retrouvailles, Lucy sourit, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Bien qu'elle ignorait qui étaient réellement ces deux individus, elle ressentait la joie de Plue la traverser toute entière. Et le voir ainsi ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse.

Soudain, des voix troublèrent cette tranquillité, venant de nulle part. Surprise, Lucy se raidit tandis que Plue et ses amis se détachèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. La surprise de la demoiselle augmenta lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement entourée d'une dizaine d'individus apparus de nulle part. Alors qu'elle se demandait par quel moyen magique ils avaient pu apparaître, la constellationniste se retrouva plongée dans une myriade de joie et de retrouvailles. Perdue, les voix des uns et des autres s'entrechoquèrent, des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent à ses oreilles, tandis qu'ils entouraient le trio qui venait de se relever, Elie portant dans ses bras un Plue ravi.

« Maître Plue, c'est bien vous ! » éclata en sanglots une sorte de gelée bleue, tandis qu'un pingouin saumon déguisé en magicien pleurait si fort que ses paroles étaient inaudibles.

Pendant ce temps, un petit garçon au sourire espiègle s'extasia devant l'esprit :

« Whoah tu es encore en vie Plue !

– Shabutaro, tu n'as pas changé » annonça un homme d'une voix grave, où une pointe d'émotion se faisait toutefois légèrement ressentir. La posture imposante, il était vêtu d'une veste d'écailles et son visage montrait tout son sérieux.

« C'est normal, il est devenu un esprit » argumenta une jeune femme en robe classique aux cheveux violets de façon timide. Sa façon de s'exprimer était aussi douce que son regard.

« Pour un esprit centenaire, Plue est plutôt bien conservé » fit remarquer, sarcastique, une femme blonde à la voix douce mais forte.

« Ce qui n'est pas vraiment notre cas... » nota gravement un homme roux couvert de cicatrice, en retrait.

Cette remarque fit cependant bouillir le sang de la blonde au fort caractère, dont la remarque l'irritait au plus haut point. Susceptible, une aura menaçante l'entoura, faisant déglutir le garçon aux écailles, comme s'il savait déjà à quoi s'attendait son compagnon. La foudre ne s'attarda pas à s'abattre lorsqu'elle rétorqua, glaciale et grinçant des dents :

« Comment ça ? Tu insinues que je suis vieille ?!

– Ce n'est pas ce que Shuda a voulu dire tu sais... » tenta timidement d'intervenir l'homme aux écailles, tandis que le dénommé Shuda ignora superbement la jeune femme.

Cette vaine tentative n'eut pour effet que de renforcer la susceptibilité de la demoiselle, qui ignora Shuda pour se défouler sur l'intervenant :

« Tu me trouves vieille Let ? »

La question piège par excellence qui faisait perdre le sang-froid de tout homme, y compris Let qui murmura avec peine :

« Non bien sûr que non, tu es très belle Julia... »

Face à cette vaine tentative d'apaisement, la prestance qu'il dégageait quelques instants auparavant venait de s'envoler face à l'insistance dangereuse de Julia.

Au beau milieu de ces joyeuses retrouvailles, Lucy voulut se retirer calmement. Une désagréable sensation d'être de trop la traversait, la mettant mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elle ne les connaisse pas – ni même qu'elle ne sache comment ils avaient pu parvenir jusqu'ici – Lucy sentait qu'ils partageaient un fort lien avec Plue. Un de ces liens inoxydables, qui ne pouvait s'effriter ni par le temps ni par la distance. Un lien de confiance, d'amitié et d'amour si intenses qui faisaient écho à sa mémoire. En effet, ils étaient le parfait miroir de sa propre existence, où elle se sentait entourée et aimée grâce à Fairy Tail.

En les voyant si soudés, il lui semblait impossible de les séparer. Les sourires et les rires qu'ils se dégageaient d'eux étaient si lumineux qu'elle en était éblouie. Ils formaient une famille unie dans l'adversité, prêts à se protéger envers tout ennemi qui voulait les détruire. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus fusionnelles, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Des rires fusèrent, des chamailleries se créèrent tandis que Plue sautillait de joie, plus heureux que jamais. En le voyant aussi ancré dans ce groupe, Lucy comprit qu'il venait de reprendre goût à la vie au contact de ses amis. Avant de réfléchir sur leurs identités, la constellationniste ne voulait pas briser ce moment de joie. Alors qu'elle s'écartait du groupe qui s'était formé autour de Plue tenu par Elie, elle entendit un homme qui s'exclama :

« Non seulement, Plue est revenu nous voir mais, en plus, il est bien accompagné. »

Surprise et embarrassée d'entendre cette réflexion si flatteuse si proche d'elle, Lucy tourna son regard vers un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. À sa vue, la constellationniste écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Grey, hormis quelques piercings sur sa tempe et sa peau plus hâlée. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être atteint du syndrome d'exhibitionnisme du mage de glace, étant donné qu'il possédait encore tous ses vêtements sur lui. Ignorant son trouble, il lui demanda avec gentillesse :

« C'est toi qui t'occupe actuellement de Plue ? »

Désarçonnée par sa question, Lucy ignora sa gêne avant de bafouiller :

« Euh oui, je m'appelle Lucy. Et toi, tu es... ?

– Musica. Enchanté.

– Enchantée également », répondit-t-elle, polie avant de lui demander en pointant du doigt la foule compacte près d'eux, bruyante comme jamais : « Dis-moi, qui sont-ils ?

– Ce sont mes amis.

– Je m'en serais doutée » soupira Lucy, exaspérée devant cette réponse qui tenait de l'évidence même.

À son soupir, Musica éclata de rire, un de ces rires lumineux et vifs. Amusé face à son agacement, il la calma, taquin :

« T'inquiète, je te fais marcher. »

À ces mots, Lucy grommela, honteuse de s'être fait avoir de cette manière. Pourtant, cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Il émanait de ce Musica une aura apaisante et séduisante à la fois. Cela lui rappelait Loki. Du moins, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de vouloir la draguer. Elle finit par soupirer, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était » rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de semer un doute agréable dans l'esprit de Lucy. Elle rêvait ou il était ouvertement en train de la draguer ? Cet effet se dissipa cependant rapidement lorsque son visage se teinta d'une mélancolie peu commune. Celle-ci se renforça lorsqu'il lui répondit, la voix empreinte de nostalgie :

« À vrai dire, j'ai rencontré Plue en même temps que Haru. Au tout début de notre voyage, lorsqu'il n'y avait que lui et Elie. Et après, tout au long de nos aventures, notre groupe s'est formé comme tu peux le voir aujourd'hui. Il nous en est arrivé des merdes. Souvent, c'est Plue qui les déclenchait mais Haru était aussi pas mal dans son genre. Mais on a réussi à surmonter le monde tous ensemble.

– Le monde ? » Demanda Lucy, confuse. À sa connaissance, le monde n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé de quoi que ce soit, il était en paix depuis bien longtemps.

Pourtant, Musica ignora sa question, son regard onyx étant fixé sur ses amis dont la joie se lisait sur leurs visages et s'entendaient dans leurs rires. Touchée par tant de communion, le doute de Lucy vint germer lorsque Musica soupira, attristé :

« Cela fait depuis si longtemps déjà... »

Lucy fronça les sourcils, nerveuse :

« Musica... »

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit devant tant de résignation et de douleur contenue. Un doute oppressant s'empara de son esprit, agrémentant la suspicion et les interrogations latentes. Mises au second plan face à la réjouissance de voir Plue serein, l'invraisemblance de la situation refit brusquement surface. Qui étaient-ils réellement ? S'ils étaient vraiment des amis de Plue, pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ?

_Pourquoi le laisser seul ?_

Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver des explications plausibles, la réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la tombe. Une tombe qui semblait très ancienne, où ils étaient tous soudainement apparus... Et ces mots marqués au fer rouge qui se répétèrent inlassablement dans son esprit.

_En mémoire des guerriers de Rave._

Lucy écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Elle tenta de la réfuter, la trouvant si impossible à croire, si invraisemblable. Les fantômes n'existaient pas, cela ne pouvait pas être cela !

Confuse, elle voulut se rassurer auprès de Musica lorsqu'elle constata avec effarement qu'il devenait translucide. Ses traits s'estompaient lentement, s'englobant d'un halo lumineux, lui donnant une vision d'ange déchu. Éberluée par le phénomène qui se passait sous ses yeux, Lucy laissa échapper un faible cri de stupeur. Tout semblait si irréel qu'elle en était déphasée, perdue entre la réalité et la fiction. Sa raison avait complètement disparu, muette devant ce spectacle onirique. La voix de Musica n'était plus qu'un souffle de vent lorsqu'il lui expliqua avec douleur :

« Aujourd'hui, cela fait sept cents ans que nous avons quitté ce monde, alors que Plue est resté vivant en tant qu'esprit... »

Blême, Lucy répéta d'une voix d'outre-tombe ces mots pour espérer y trouver une logique.

_Sept cents ans... _

Sept cents ans que les amis de Plue avaient disparu. Mortuaire anniversaire gravé en la chair de Plue, qui le trucidait sur place. Ce triste temps qui passait, rappelant la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers et de continuer seul. Sans eux, sans repères, sans amour. Ces moments de bonheur éphémères qui avaient un arrière-goût de révolu, comme perdus à jamais.

Sept cents ans que Plue souffrait sans relâche, sans ne plus pouvoir ressentir la chaleur des bras d'Elie, ne plus voir le sourire de Haru, ne plus entendre l'émerveillement de Griff. Ne plus être auprès de Musica, Let, Julia, Belnika, Nibel, Shuda et Ruby. Et savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais revivre pareille félicité en compagnie de ses amis. Et toujours, ce froid glacial qui l'accompagnait depuis tout ce temps, le soleil de sa famille ayant disparu en même temps que leurs décès.

La souffrance de Plue fusa en le cœur de Lucy, qui sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Son courage lui paraissait incroyable devant tant de tristesse accumulée depuis des siècles. Elle trembla de peine en le voyant courir dans tous les sens pour tenter de retenir ses amis qui s'effaçaient, devenant des halos de lumière. Elle y voyait son désespoir, ses couinements répétés devenant plus douloureux que jamais. Ses amis le regardèrent, impuissants, conscients avec douleur qu'ils ne pouvaient rester, bien que leurs cœurs hurlaient de ne pas l'abandonner. Ils se sentaient si coupables de le laisser seul et ce, pour toujours. Ils lui procuraient leurs adieux, non sans souffrance. Ils étaient crucifiés à l'idée de le laisser de nouveau seul. La simple vision de sa détresse leur procurait des remords sans nom. Interdits devant ce désespoir innommable, ils s'effaçaient, leurs regards brillants de tristesse et leurs âmes décharnées.

Mais Plue ne voulait pas se résigner. En effet, cette situation avait pour lui un horrible goût de déjà-vu. La peur de les perdre de nouveau resurgit, aussi violente et foudroyante que celle éprouvée comme si cela était hier. La peur d'errer de nouveau, sans but, sans avenir autre que de servir de simple animal de compagnie.

Sa demande éperdue résonnait en sa chair, brisée par cette séparation qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Désespéré, il s'acharna à les retenir mais il ne fit que traverser leurs corps sans consistance, tombant à chaque fois lourdement au sol. Pourtant, il se relevait sans relâche, déterminé à les maintenir près de lui. Cette morsure glaciale qui caractérisait cette absence pesante lui était insupportable. Ce calvaire éprouvé durant tous ces siècles lui paraissait désormais insurmontable maintenant qu'ils les avaient revu. La vie lui semblait si cruelle : revoir ses amis avant de les quitter de nouveau, inaccessibles à jamais. Effleurer de nouveau le bonheur passé avant de le laisser s'échapper entre ses doigts, impossible à saisir.

C'est pourquoi il s'obstinait à se relever, encore et toujours, même s'il savait que cela était vain. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter sa raison, pas maintenant. Son cœur saignait si fort qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne pas revivre ce vide pesant comme fardeau. Alors il courrait de nouveau vers eux pour les retenir, avant de chuter à nouveau. Tomber à terre. Se redresser. Tomber de nouveau à terre. Plue était désormais entraîné dans ce cycle infernal, où il n'y avait comme seule issue que la pesanteur d'une existence non souhaitée et le chagrin.

Ne tenant plus devant sa détresse, Lucy courut vers lui :

« Plue ! »

Elle s'agenouilla avec hâte pour le bloquer, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ce petit être frêle se débattait comme jamais, couinant de plus en plus fort pour se détacher des bras de Lucy. Mais celle-ci le retint fermement, déterminée à ne pas le laisser sombrer dans la folie. Le voir chuter à chaque fois avait donné à Lucy des hauts-de-coeur irrépressibles, comme si cela lui montrait l'échec de Plue à vouloir remonter dans le temps. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir s'automutiler et sombrer la détresse la plus noire. Sa compassion pour lui était telle qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il soit enfin en paix avec lui-même. Et aussi éprouvant que cela puisse paraître, Lucy savait qu'il devait s'affranchir du passé. Ce n'était que comme cela qu'il pourrait se tourner vers l'avenir. Pourtant, comment le lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait profiter de la vie alors que le temps lui arrachait de nouveau ses amis, lui-même perdu dans une boucle infernale de la souffrance ?

Peu à peu, la hargne de Plue diminua, jusqu'à cesser de se débattre. Il se résigna, rendant les armes et cédant aux appels de la tristesse. Impuissant, il vit ses amis disparaître un à un. Leurs sourires compatissants trahissaient toutefois la douleur des séparations. Ils s'éteignaient chacun leur tour, nouant davantage la gorge de Lucy. La tristesse de Plue l'avait contaminée, partageant avec lui ce douloureux moment. Elle n'osait elle-même imaginer son état si jamais elle se retrouverait face à une telle situation. Non, le simple fait d'y songer tordait de douleur son estomac, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Sans Fairy Tail, sans ses esprits, sans Natsu... L'image de ce dernier inconscient, le visage blême emmuré dans un masque torturé, noyé dans une flaque rouge vermeille lui transperça le cœur. Elle étouffa un cri devant cette vision de l'apocalypse, tandis que le désespoir s'imprégnait en elle. Un déclic se fit alors dans son esprit, comprenant mieux l'épée de Damoclès que traînait inlassablement Plue depuis des siècles. La terreur d'être de nouveau seul, les remords de rester en vie au milieu de cadavres...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies, nouant sa gorge et la faisant trembler. Face à cette terrible vérité, la détermination de Lucy n'en était que plus renforcée : elle voulait protéger Plue d'un nouveau cauchemar éveillé.

Mais alors que la dernière silhouette s'estompait peu à peu, celle-ci s'exclama, douce mais ferme :

« Plue, tourne-toi vers l'avenir. Nous serons toujours présents dans ton cœur et dans tes souvenirs. Alors, vis ta vie à présent. »

Haru leva son regard empli de douleur mais résolu vers Lucy avant de s'écrier, reconnaissant :

« Merci de nous l'avoir amené. Il n'avait jamais su où était notre tombe. »

Surprise, Lucy voulut protester en affirmant que c'était Plue qui avait détecté cet endroit et non elle lorsque la dernière demande de Haru résonna à ses oreilles, pleine d'émotion :

« Prends soin de lui pour nous, s'il te plaît. »

Face à cette demande de désespoir d'un défunt, Lucy ne put que hocher la tête, déterminée à travers ses larmes. Le passage d'un flambeau entre le passé et l'avenir se jouait en ce moment, passage que Lucy accepta aussitôt. Elle resserra contre elle Plue avant d'affirmer, tremblante :

« Je le ferai.

Haru sourit faiblement, le cœur lourd à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son petit compagnon. Pourtant, ses remords étaient moins intenses cette fois-ci. En effet, à la vue de cette jeune femme tenant fortement Plue en ses bras, Haru savait qu'il était cette fois-ci entre de bonnes mains. Il pouvait ressentir la forte compassion qui émanait d'elle et le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Plue. Un lien de confiance et d'amour fébrile mais indestructible. Ce lien que possédait les constellationnistes avec leurs esprits. Soulagé qu'il ne soit plus seul, Haru la remercia dans un souffle :

– Merci »

Sur ces mots, il s'estompa, apaisé, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cristaux étincelants.

Ces miettes tombèrent sur Lucy et Plue dans un bruissement cristallin, telle une pluie d'étoiles se déposant sur eux. Lucy contempla ce spectacle enchanteur quelques instants avant de laisser le chagrin l'envahir en sentant Plue se retourner vers elle, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Une larme unique perla sur son visage, symbole de tout son malaise envenimé par le poids du temps.

Décidée à exorciser cette peine, Lucy resserra son étreinte en murmurant :

« Une constellationniste tient toujours ses promesses, Plue. Alors je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Son étreinte dura une éternité, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était décidée à ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Touché par ces mots qu'il avait toujours désiré entendre, Plue sentit un poids quitter ses petites épaules. Bien que le passé le hantait toujours, la chaleur des bras de Lucy était si douce qu'il décida de s'y abandonner.

Une once d'espoir naquit en son cœur, comme si des siècles d'errance venaient de se lever. Jamais il n'avait encore ressenti un tel attachement à un humain depuis que ses amis l'avaient quitté. Ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une nouvelle maîtresse de plus était tout autre.

En effet, l'étreinte qu'elle lui faisait était bien différente de toutes les caresses que l'on prodiguait à un animal de compagnie. Cette fois-ci, sa maîtresse la réconfortait lui, le petit Plue qui venait de voir ses amis de nouveau lui être arrachés. Et cette saveur particulière était le parfait miroir des câlins que lui faisait Elie autrefois. Déboussolé par ce parallèle émouvant, le cœur de Plue se mit à palpiter violemment en songeant à la nature du lien qu'il entretenait avec Lucy. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple contrat, c'était une vraie amitié.

Face à ce constat, il se rendait enfin compte qu'il pouvait revivre un nouveau bonheur en compagnie de son actuelle maîtresse et de ses amis mages. Un bonheur qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir. Même si revoir ses anciens amis avait été si salvateur qu'il se sentait désormais comblé, Plue savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. En les bras de Lucy se trouvait désormais son monde. Et même si les séparations avaient été plus cruelles que jamais, Plue pouvait enfin aller de l'avant grâce à Lucy.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa tandis que ses muscles se relâchèrent, atténuant ses tremblements. Sa respiration se ralentit, tandis qu'il attrapait cette main que Lucy lui tendait pour atteindre enfin la lumière de la félicité.

La brise glaciale leur arracha des frissons, leur rappelant que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre. Émergeant de ce songe des plus fantastiques, Lucy regarda le monde d'un œil nouveau. Encore ébranlée par tous les sentiments de Plue qu'elle avait ressenti en sa chair, elle se leva en le portant tout en lui murmurant :

« On rentre à la maison. »

Elle se dirigea alors à la sortie de la clairière, non sans jeter une dernière fois un coup d'œil vers la tombe, le cœur lourd. Immuable et figée dans le temps, ancienne et isolée. Probablement personne ne connaissait ces guerriers de Rave, ni même leurs parcours. Elle-même ignorait jusqu'alors leurs existences.

Pourtant, elle désirait les connaître, eux et leurs aventures. Une curiosité dévorante l'envahit, lui donnant envie de rendre hommage à ces personnes importantes pour Plue.

Elle voulait honorer leur mémoire, surtout s'ils avaient sauvé le monde comme lui avait prétendu Musica. Elle pouvait au moins faire cela pour continuer à les faire vivre par écrit. Qui sait, cela apaiserait sans doute la peine de Plue.

Décidée à accomplir ces recherches et son idée à son terme, Lucy quitta définitivement la clairière, non sans tristesse.

Dans ses bras, Plue dormait d'un sommeil paisible qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir en ces sept cents dernières années.

* * *

Brefouille, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à donner vos impressions ;)


End file.
